


In Your Quiet Moments

by BuffyWoodhouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light-Hearted, Magic, Mirrors, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, SCRYING, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyWoodhouse/pseuds/BuffyWoodhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has taken up a new past time - watching Gwen. She knows it's wrong but there's something addictive about watching her maidservant in her quietest moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompter on tumblr who asked for Morgwen and mirrors in my ship/keyword challenge.

Morgana knew it was wrong but she’d become addicted to it. She knew if she ever got caught there’s be hell to pay seeing as Uther, her guardian and the king of Camelot, despised magic and all those who practised it. Of all the reasons she could find to risk discovery, this probably had to be the most foolish.

She’d learnt the trick from Morgause. She supposed it had been to keep an eye on their enemies and keep one step ahead. _This,_ however, was purely a recreational use.

She flitted through the images before her in the mirror. She was becoming quite good at scrying. Only it was still taking some time to get to grips with finding the right person straight away.

“I have to do something, Gaius!” _Urgh._

“Shut up, Merlin.” Morgana sneered as she quickly switched the image. “ _Eww,_ Arthur!”

Morgana turned away from the image of her half brother using his chamber pot with a grimace. Never mind the moral objection to this. _That_ is the reason you shouldn’t practice this sort of magic. _That._

She eventually settled on the image she wanted. Gwen sat in her house sewing one of Morgana’s dresses. There was a tentative smile on her face which told her she was thinking of something other than sewing. Mogana wished she knew a spell to find out what it was but then again, maybe that was going a _little_ too far. She wasn’t sure it would make her happy to know anyway. It probably had something to do with Lancelot or, even worse, _Arthur._

Gwen was such a good seamstress she didn’t need much concentration. That was why Uther had hired Gwen to be Morgana’s maidservant. She was the most talented and efficient seamstress in all of Camelot. Thatand Sir Leon’s father had recommended her due to her mother’s many years of loyal service to them.

Gwen had been only thirteen then and Morgana only twelve. She had been new to the castle, only just having lost her parents, and it was no surprise that she would feel so bonded to Gwen. She had been her only friend during such a devastating time. She’d been the only one who could make her smile.

She’d also kept the peace between her and Arthur. She’d been the reason she’d grown to care for him as she had. Before that she’d thought of him as only an arrogant, self centred toad. Now she regarded him as an arrogant, self centred toad with a good heart. It was an improvement.

She loved watching Gwen. She knew it was a breach of her privacy but it was the only way she could be there for Gwen’s most quiet moments. For the moments when she would, as she was now, just sit and sew and hum and smile softly about something secret.

There was a reason these moments were so important to Morgana. She’d found herself in love with her maidservant for quite some time now.

She knew a lot of people would deem it ridiculous; both because of their station _and_ because they were both women. Those things didn’t matter to her, however, as Morgana was not ignorant to the limitlessness of love. During her stay with Morgause, she’d encountered a wide range of relationships that challenged even her already pretty liberal perspective.

Then there was Gwen, the maidservant who was also her best friend. The girl who’d held her when she’d had a nightmare and had been her first kiss. It had been when they were fifteen and a little giddy from drinking too much wine at a banquet. Morgana had initiated a role play where Gwen would be her damsel in distress for...  _educational purposes._ Gwen was the person who made her smile the most. She was the person Morgana thought of when she woke up or when she was sad or happy or lonely. Gwen had been the only person she'd missed when she'd been away. In Gwen she saw the kind of pure goodness that was so sparse in this world. She was the best person Morgana knew, save for her sister.

She knew Gwen really wouldn’t approve of her spying. Then again she also wouldn’t approve of her throwing Merlin into the wall last week either so she didn’t suppose it made much difference. If Gwen knew Merlin like she did, though, she was sure Gwen would throw him into the wall too. She smiled at the thought.

She gazed back to Gwen’s image in the mirror. She was now putting her sewing aside and moving to the kitchen (which was the same room really) to slice herself some bread. Morgana wished she could be there with her and she didn't have to deal with Uther and his bigotry. Maybe when she'd destroyed Camelot then she and Gwen could run away together. It would take some convincing on Gwen's part but it seemed like a nice plan. She sighed.

Morgana continued to watch Gwen until she had exhausted herself. She fell asleep clutching the mirror, her lips pressed up against the cold glass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
